1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focal-plane shutter apparatus for camera.
2. Related Background Art
There has already been proposed a shutter apparatus of this type (in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 787,089), "which simultaneously releases by means of a return stop lever a return lever for returning (withdrawing) a second vane group and a balancer lever for starting a balancer."
The shutter apparatus as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 787,089, however, failed to make full use of the camera shake prevention function with mounted balancer, because shape errors and assembling errors of the return stop lever, return lever, or balancer lever interfere with simultaneous engagement release of the levers so that the withdrawal of second vane group outside the image plane and the movement of balancer cannot be simultaneously started or stopped.